The Following
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: It's a year after the Warren's worked with the Perron family, and they have been called to work yet another disturbing case.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not letting you do this on your own." Lorraine Warren told her husband Ed. The year was 1972, and just last year they had a similar discussing. Ed didn't want Lorraine to go with him, because everytime they do a case it takes a toll on Lorraine. This particular case Lorainne saw something while an exorcism was being performed and it took a big toll on her body. While Ed and Lorraine were helping the Perrons find out what was possessing their farm house in 1971, Ed told Roger that when Lorraine sees things it takes a toll on her . This particular time it took a big toll on Lorraine to where she wouldn't eat or even come out of her bedroom for eight days. She stayed in the room with the door locked. For this reason Ed has continued to be a little nervous on taking Lorraine with him.

"Lorraine just stay here. If I think I need you then I will bring you with me. Just let me check it out by myself for now." Ed said as he placed his left hand on her right hand. "I promise this is what is going to be for the best." He said as he then kissed Lorraine's head and opened the drivers side door.

Lorraine looked at Ed and then she pushed the door shut. "You are not going alone, Ed. We are a team. I will tell you the same thing that I did last year. God brought us together for a reason, and this is the reason. God brought us together so that we could help these people as a team." Lorraine looked at him, and her facial expression was very serious. She wasn't going to let Ed go without her. Besides; Lorraine helped out a lot. She was able to see the demons, and once they did more background work on the case, everything made perfect sense to her.

Ed sighed as he knew that he was going to let Lorraine go with him. He always did. Everytime that he told her not to come with him, he always caved in and let her. She wasn't just his wife, but she was also his partner. Ed was terrified of Lorraine getting hurt, but he couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted. Ed looked at her and then motioned for her to get in the car.

In the car Ed and Lorraine discussed what they already knew about the case. They didn't know much except for the fact that the youngest daughter, a three year old, has came into the parents bedroom multiple times claiming that she was seeing someone in her room. This seemed like an interesting case for the Warren's and they were going to help this family no matter what they had to do.

"I'm going to be just fine Ed. Don't you remember when you performed the exorcism when we were at the Perron household. I was fine during and after that. I helped Carolyn defeat Bathsheba just like the rest of us did." Lorraine said as she looked at Ed while he was driving.

"I don't want to lose you, Lorraine. I'm not ready for life without you. I would rather keep you safe, since I know I can." Ed said as he focused on the road but talked to Lorraine at the same time.

"Ed, depending on the demon neither of us are safe. Think about what happened to Judy when we were working with the Perron's. It's just part of being what we are. We are a team, and as any team is, we are better when we are together." Lorraine said as she then shifted her attention to the window. As they were driving she saw two kids playing in a yard.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway of the house, Lorraine could tell that something was not good. Something was not right, and they were going to be working hard to help this family. Lorraine was ready to fight, and she was ready to win the fight that everyone was about to be facing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed and Lorraine got out of their blue four door car and took one look at the house. Lorraine swallowed hard knowing that something bad happened in this house. She hadn't even stepped into the house, and yet she knew that something was not going to like their presence. The house was one story and was painted white. It was far off of the road, but was not surrounded by many trees. Lorraine glanced at Ed, and then quietly sighed. It wasn't a sigh of pain or being scared, but it was a sigh of telling herself that she was ready.

"Ed something bad happened here and is making sure that they are taking control of this family. For some reason whatever is here refuses to leave, and it's presence will only get stronger." Lorraine said as she walked around the car and looked at Ed. This family was a mother, a father, a three year old girl, a five year old boy, and ten year old twins, one a girl, one a boy. Lorraine knew that she had to find out why the demon possessed spirit was targeting this specific family. It could be like what had happened to the Perron's last year, and the spirit haunted anyone who took their land.

Ed looked at Lorraine and walked over to her. "You promise you're going to be okay no matter what happens?" Ed asked as he could feel his heart beating quick. He didn't want to lose her like he thought he did back with the Maurice case. He wasn't going to let that happen to her again, even though he knew that doing things like this took a toll on her.

"I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about me. I promised myself that I was going to help this family, and I am not going to rest until this family is helped and safe." Lorraine said as she looked at Ed and then looked back at the house.

"Well, should we enter the house and meet the family then?" Ed asked as he took Lorraine's hand and breathed in heavily. Lorraine knew that it was time for them to meet the family. If they delayed things then a more negative physical effect could occur. Lorraine glanced over at Ed, as Ed glanced at her. They were ready to meet the family, and they were ready to help them out.

Ed was the first one to walk up the steps to the small porch. He looked around, thinking that this family must be a loving family. There were roses planted along the porch, and there were some toys in the front yard. Ed turned toward the front door of the house and clenched his right fist. He then knocked on the door, waiting for the family to answer.


End file.
